


Rainbow Bead Bracelet

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged Up, Craig is a dork, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Not specified but like middle school, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: Craig makes Tweek a matching rainbow bean bracelet.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123





	Rainbow Bead Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> anyways
> 
> Craig is 1000000% owning his sexuality and we all know it, like literally the first thing he says to u in TFBH is that he is gay..... like I feel like we as a fandom, including myself, always like make Craig not take pride in being gay but he honestly 10000% would be the person who goes all out with his pride like honestly more so than Tweek like Craig truly owns it and ah just such a good boi

A lot of people think of Craig Tucker as some bad boy who flips off teachers and spends most of his weekdays attending after-school detention. It is sort of true — he flips off teachers and spends way more time than necessary in detention, but he is far from a  _ bad  _ boy. He gets into fights  _ often,  _ which a short temper to tolerance and bullshit, but he is a far cry from a  _ bad boy.  _ Others may not know the truth of it, but Craig is just a soft-boy-nerd. 

  
  
  


They sit on Craig’s couch, playing  _ Rocket League  _ on Craig’s PS4. They have played it probably over a hundred times, but it still manages to remain fun. Craig is better than him at it, but he has gotten better with his boyfriend’s help. Most of the time, Tricia will ask to play — Craig will tell her  _ no  _ but Tweek glares at him and passes her the controller after Craig’s turn. Craig gets on him for it, but Tweek likes Tricia and wants to help her out — plus, whenever he gives Tricia the remote, Craig will bury his head into his shoulder in anguish and complaint and it’s pretty cute.

Today though, she seems pretty transfixed into her craft at the kitchen table. Tweek takes notice, eying her occasionally and finally asking what she is up to in between one of the rounds. She tells him she is making bead bracelets and invites him to join her. He says yes, which prompts Craig to pout at him, but he ignores him and sits with Tricia at the circular dining table to make a bracelet for himself.

Craig plays a couple more rounds of  _ Rocket League  _ before coming over to the table to see what his sister and boyfriend are doing. They have made matching bracelets — obviously Tricia’s idea. He scowls at them as he takes the open seat next to Tweek. 

“Look, Craig, we are matching! Nnngh — isn’t it cute?” Tweek smiles at the bracelet as he slides it on his wrist. Craig just rolls his eyes and shakes his head. 

“Totally,” he dismisses in a monotone. He tugs on his boyfriend’s sleeve, pouting, “are you done hanging out with my dumb sister yet?”

Tricia glares at him before standing up and grabbing Tweek alongside her. “No! He said he would play rocket league with me,” she flips Craig off, tugging Tweek away to the couch.

“Ack, sorry, I did say I would play.”

Craig grits his teeth and shakes his head, watching as they settle on the couch — the soundtrack of the video game once again echoing through the room.

With a sigh, he averts his eyes to the beads and strings spread out on the table. He eyes Tweek — he is smiling, glancing between Tricia and the TV. Craig sort of smiles at the sight but he quickly replaces it with a straight line because fuck his brat little sister for stealing  _ his  _ boyfriend — he stares at their matching bracelets. If anyone should have matching bracelets with Tweek, it should be  _ him. _

Then, the idea hits him. He faces the table and begins to string beads together.

  
  
  


Tweek asks Craig what he is doing five separate times in five different ways, each time being told it’s a  _ surprise.  _ Tweek is not a fan of surprises — he gets way too anxious and antsy. His skill in  _ Rocket League  _ takes a plunge the longer Tweek awaits his surprise.

Then, finally, Craig says, “okay. It is ready.” He stand up, walks over to the couch and pulls Tweek up by his hand, dragging him up stairs.

“Hey! Keep the door open!” Tricia yells, “or I will tell mom and dad!”

Craig flips her off at the comment and Tweek slightly twitches at the implication. They have always ignored the rule — always closing the door, since the first time the rule was decreed. It is only now that the rule seems to be relevant, as they have made out now approximately three separate times — not that he is counting.

Craig shuts the door behind him, as per usual. They take a seat on his bed. Craig lets go of his hand as they sit. “Close your eyes,” Craig demands.

“Why?” Tweek questions.

“Just do it.”

Tweek makes a sound of displeasure but listens, closing his eyes. Craig grabs his hand and slips a bracelet onto his hand. “Open your eyes.”

Tweek opens his eyes and immediately beams at the sight. He places a thumb on the beads of the bracelet, knowing his cheeks are definitely on fire. Craig has made him a rainbow bead bracelet, with one pink heart bead in the middle.

Craig shows him his own wrist — it’s the exact same bracelet. Tweek grins at him, immediately leaning forward to place a kiss on his lips. He leans too fast and clanks their teeth together, but it elicits laughter from them both. Tweek then proceeds to lean in again for a second try, this time succeeding in the tender kiss he intended. 

When he pulls away, he finds himself giggling and grabbing onto Craig’s wrist to examine it more closely. He then interlocks their fingers, still beaming at him. “Nnngh, This is the best surprise I have ever gotten,” he murmurs. “I am never taking it off. Thank you, Craig.”

“You’re welcome, honey,” he wraps his arms around him and pulls him close to him, pulling him down with him as he lays down. He nudges his face into his neck, “I’m  _ so _ happy you like it.”

“I love it,” he mumbles.  _ It  _ meaning you.

  
  
  


Monday morning, when Clyde points out their matching bracelets, he asks them in Tweek made them. Tweek laughs and explains that Craig did. Craig blushes and their friends make fun of him. Tweek just smiles at his boyfriend, mumbling, “I know, isn’t he the sweetest?” before reaching up and planting a kiss on his cheek. Their friends groan and grumble, scattering away in disgust and mild annoyance from the everlonging PDA. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked this .... if u did, I will love u forever if u leave a kudus, bookmark or comment (if you do all three then I have to marry you, that’s the rule, sorry)


End file.
